Butterfly Heart
by Liliarech
Summary: TRADUCTION: UA - Inspiré par le Silence des Agneaux/Hannibal . Après les derniers événements, Hermione réfère Harry à un psychiatre de renom, le Docteur T.Riddle. Il se trouve cependant différent de tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu s'imaginer, et s'avère rapidement d'une aide précieuse contre les ombres qui le hantent à longueur de journée. Si seulement cela pouvait rester aussi simple.
1. Partie 1: 1

**IMPORTANT /!\**

_Note de la traductrice: Cette fiction est l'œuvre de The Fictionnist, publiée sous le nom de « Butterfly Heart ». Absolument rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice. Vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil le lien menant à cette histoire en version originale si vous le souhaitez._

Chapitre premier :

La salle d'attente était richement décorée, élégante. Il était assis sur un canapé de cuir sombre, à essayer de ne pas montrer des signes d'impatience, ses mains agrippant convulsivement ses genoux.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione l'avait convaincu de faire ça.

Il avait dû prendre sur lui-même, repoussant jusqu'aux limites de l'effort et de la volonté, pour ne pas simplement fuir de cette pièce trop calme et de cette porte_ et plus particulièrement de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci, et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Le Monde Magique n'avait pas de psychiatres, normalement et, si jamais il y en avait, ils avaient tendance à être appelés « les Guérisseurs d'Esprit » et travaillaient à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Tom Riddle était un cas sans précédent.

Il était reconnu à travers tout le pays pour sa connaissance de l'esprit humain, et dans tous les domaines de la psychiatrie, criminologie incluse. Cela permettait ainsi aux Aurors de le consulter d'une manière que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de « moldu » dans certaines enquêtes.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici également. Il ne savait pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il s'effritait en surface comme du papier brûlé, sa santé se flétrissant graduellement en un tas de ruine crépitant et calciné.

Il humecta ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge située en face de ses genoux.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'idée d'une thérapie d'aucune forme, qu'elle soit de nature moldu ou du Monde Magique_ mais Hermione lui avait assuré que Riddle n'était pas du type à lui balancer des antidépresseurs sur la table. Elle lui avait dit que ce serait juste quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler. Quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à démêler le fil de ses pensées, une oreille impartiale et compatissante.

Il était dans un beau tas de merde. On le considérait comme une sorte de jouet cassé qui demandait à ce qu'on le répare.

Mais cela lui était devenu inévitable, et même obligatoire qu'il y assiste, en raison des derniers évènements. Il pouvait au moins essayer.

La salle d'attente était vide en dehors de sa présence, méticuleusement rangée et nettoyée. C'était trop… Stérile pour se distraire, bien qu'il soit certains que d'autres pourrait juger cet espace blanc apaisant et réconfortant.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume au point d'y inscrire de fins croissants de lune écarlates.

Sa gorge se serra.

L'horloge continuait son interminable tic-tac.

Oreille compatissante de côté, il n'aimait toujours pas ça. Néanmoins, il devait faire acte de présence pour la durée de six mois de cette session, s'il voulait maintenir sa position en tant qu'Auror, et il voulait absolument attraper Voldemort. L'homme s'était fait calme depuis son dernier meurtre, mais Harry _savait_ qu'il était toujours dehors. Quelque part.

Six mois étaient plus qu'assez_ mince, en ce qui le concernait, une session était plus qu'assez. Riddle imposait des putains de prix exorbitants de toute façon.

Il était sûr et certain qu'en traînant ivre dans les bars, cela aurait le même stupide effet, et tant pis pour « l'oreille compatissante ».

Ses entrailles se tordirent

Il était sur pied à la seconde même où la porte s'ouvrit, la bouche un peu sèche

Tom Riddle était tout ce qu'il avait imaginé d'après les photos qu'il avait vu, et ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de cet homme. Il avait été hautement recommandé, bien sûr, et il avait d'excellents antécédents_ mais cela n'aidait en aucune sorte Harry à calmer son appréhension. Peut-être que cela ne faisait que les renforcer.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une personne cherche à le psychanalyser, à essayer de rentrer dans sa tête. Mince, il n'était vraiment pas celui à choisir pour une introspection, ces derniers temps. Il était certainement conscient qu'il avait certaines choses qui n'étaient pas très nettes là-dedans, et c'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas y toucher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver, ce qu'il risquait de réveiller dans les bas-fonds de sa conscience.

Mais il était Harry Potter il ne pouvait se permettre de gentiment craquer et éclater en morceaux.

Riddle était furieusement bien habillé, polis jusqu'au bout des doigts. Cela ressemblait trop à un piège pour lui, tout cet effort pour construire une certaine image de lui-même. La salle d'attente avait été conçue pour mettre les gens à l'aise, et Riddle… Il ne savait pas quel était l'objectif de Riddle, mais il n'aimait pas cette sensation que l'homme faisait probablement tout cela à des fins personnelles.

Il était, cependant, plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Harry observa inconfortablement le sol tandis que le dernier patient partait après une avalanche de « merci » et une fervente poignée de main à Riddle.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre et prendre place »

La voix de Riddle était suave comme du velours; il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

C'en était trop. S'il avait dans l'intention de fuir, il devrait juste le faire maintenant.

Hermione serait tellement déçue Ron également. Ce fut avec ce goût amer sur la langue qu'il entra avec raideur dans l'autre pièce, en métaphore vivante de l'homme se dirigeant vers son champ de bataille ou sur le point d'achever une vie. Il échangea à son tour une poignée main avec Riddle, mâchoire contractée, à la recherche d'un-

Un divan. Ce devait être une blague.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement pour s'approprier la seule chaise_ qui était évidemment celle de Riddle_ ce à quoi l'homme réagit en l'attrapant calmement, mais d'une main ferme, et le diriger dans le but de le faire s'asseoir sur le divan.

Ces yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

Ouai, pas moyen de faire autrement : l'homme était un mauvais cliché.

Il n'allait définitivement s'embêter à faire toute cette mascarade, c'était juste ridicule, et il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit.

Il se déplaça pour être situé au plus haut de son siège, pendant que Riddle l'observait_ et il était certain que ce n'était pas ainsi que cela devait se passer ! Fixer les gens de cette manière était impoli de toute façon.

Il lui rendit son regard, catégorique, refusant d'être le premier à briser le contact visuel, à flancher.

Finalement, Riddle amorça la discussion après cinq minutes passées à cette joute muette.

« Quelle est la raison de votre présence dans mon cabinet, Harry ?

- Oh, alors on en est déjà aux prénoms ? C'est pas très professionnel » Harry rétorqua. A sa grande surprise, un fin sourire traversa les lèvres de Riddle.

« Au contraire, en considérant la nature de mon travail, je ne vois aucune raison pour tant de pesantes formalités tant que nous sommes dans cette pièce.

- Vous pensez que m'appeler Harry va faire en sorte que je vais m'ouvrir à vous ? Vous avez mon dossier, vous n'avez qu'à y chercher ce que vous souhaitez. Vous-… Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici. »

Voldemort. Les meurtres. L'attaque. _Tout._

« Je ne regarde jamais les dossiers » Riddle agita une main presque méprisante « Je préfère me référer à mes propres conclusions et observations, et, aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, parler à mes clients plutôt que de me fonder sur les jugements d'autres personnes. »

Harry rit légèrement, en dépit de lui-même, au ton sec employé par son interlocuteur. Il était suspicieux quant au fait que Riddle lui arrachait quasiment un sourire si rapidement. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire « à l'aide dans ce genre de situation », mais s'en était un malgré tout.

« Des clients ? Pas des patients, vous voulez dire ?

- En effet, des clients » Riddle confirma calmement. « Le terme patient indiquerait que j'ai dans l'intention de vous traiter à l'aide de médicaments »

Les sourcils d'Harry s'arquèrent, et il étudia l'autre d'un regard neuf, d'une curiosité sceptique désormais. Ce… N'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Hermione avait dit que l'homme était différent de ses collègues, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. Il pensait qu'elle essayait juste de faire en sorte qu'il aille au rendez-vous.

«Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » Il demanda

« - Non. Je vais vous insuffler le moyen de vous guérir par vous-même. C'est avec évidence que je peux vous avancer que vos préoccupations ont pour source les méandres de vos pensées autrement je ne vous aurais pas été référé, mais vos tourments ne peuvent être considérés en tant que cas cliniques, à l'exemple d'un désordre psychologique qui serait traité différemment, tels que la schizophrénie ou la bipolarité, ce qui est partiellement dû à des déséquilibres chimiques au niveau du cerveau » Discourra Riddle. « En conséquence, vous êtes la personne la plus apte à vous guérir, avec assistance. Vos problèmes ne sont pas non plus d'ordre génétique. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?' demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Votre travail doit-être intéressant » Harry répondit, après un moment. « L'une des rares professions de notre monde où les Hommes vomissent leurs secrets aussi librement, dès la première rencontre. » Comme si-… Est-ce que les gens répandaient réellement toutes leurs tripes comme ça, à un étranger ? Peut-être était-ce thérapeutique, et ce devait l'être, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire.

« Il y a eu un malentendu, Harry » exprima Riddle. « Actuellement, je ne suis pas intéressé par les détails spécifiques qui vous ont mené à moi, ou à vous demander ce dont vous avez besoin. Je suis plus préoccupé par le fait que vous êtes en rendez-vous ici, avec moi alors que vous n'en avez clairement pas la moindre envie. Donc, que fais-vous ici, mon ami ?

Harry ne resta pas bouche béante devant son interlocuteur, bien que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Ouai » il articula après un instant. « Mon ami. J'aime pas les psychiatres .

- Pourquoi pas ?

- A vous de me le dire, c'est vous le psychiatre

- Tu n'aimes pas la sensation d'être psychoanalysé et pris à parti, et tu ne souhaites pas connaître ce qui se cache derrière ta propre tête, pas le moins du monde car c'est un processus douloureux qui te forcerait à confronter des problèmes que tu préférerais ignorer. Tu détestes également admettre que tu as besoin d'aide, et donc, que quelque part, ton esprit est faible ou brisé et a besoin d'être guérit.

- …Bonne déduction » Harry renifla.

« Ce n'était pas une déduction. C'est une réponse assez commune, en réalité

- Vous n'êtes pas plutôt supposé m'annoncer que je suis un cas unique » Il cracha, irrité. « Vous trivialisez mes problèmes, alors que je cherche l'aide d'un psychiatre.

- Juste parce qu'une chose est commune ne signifie pas forcément qu'elle en devient triviale. La mort est la chose la plus commune de l'existence, et c'est également la seule chose dans notre existence que toute créature partage et pourtant, je ne pourrais la qualifier de triviale quand nos vies sont gouvernés par son activité, son impact, la peur que nous en dégageons » Riddle rétorqua avec mesure. Harry fit une pause pour y réfléchir avant de finalement poser les yeux sur autre chose dans cette pièce.

Exactement comme la salle d'attente, propre et bien rangé. Il y avait le divan, une chaise, un bureau et un large cabinet. Il y avait également une seconde porte.

« Où est-ce qu'elle mène ? » Dit-il pour changer de sujet de discussion

« Je suis sûr que vous vous le figurerez par vous-même au cours de nos sessions

Vous paraissez tellement sûr que je vais revenir, alors que je viens juste de dire que je n'aime pas les psychiatres »

Riddle eût un rire léger.

« Je ne suis pas un de ces Guérisseurs d'Esprit comme vous pouvez en avoir l'habitude de rencontrer

- Clairement » Harry murmura « Votre professionnalisme laisse beaucoup à désirer.

- En quoi mon professionnalisme deviendrait un problème personnel ? J'ai pleinement l'intention de vous pousser hors de votre zone de confort, Harry. Je vais rentrer dans votre tête, et je vais remonter à la surface tout ce dont vous avez préféré fuir depuis longtemps.

- Pas si je ne reviens jamais

- Et bien, vous n'êtes toujours pas partit, n'est-ce pas ? » Riddle sourit d'un air satisfait. Harry lui lança un regard noir pour cela, immédiatement sur pieds, et l'autre leva ses mains dans un geste d'apaisement « Une session. Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez promis à votre amie ? Hermione ?

- Comme-

- Je n'ai pas besoin de livre votre dossier pour reconnaître l'Auror « Golden Boy » du Ministère, et pour savoir qui lui tient lieu de compagnie. A partir de cela, il n'est plus question que de déduction logique, telle que vous n'êtes évidemment pas venu ici pas vous-même. De plus, j'avais le ferme sentiment que j'allais vous être recommandé tôt ou tard. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. »

La grimace d'Harry s'accentua et il serra les dents. Riddle l'incita à travers un geste poli à s'asseoir. Le regard dans ses yeux était vraiment différent, cependant : audacieux, le défiant de fuir comme un lâche. C'était ce regard qui l'avait stoppé : il y avait quelque chose là, c'était sur le bout de sa langue. Et bien sûr, il y avait ce challenge contre la couardise.

Parfois, il détestait être un Griffondor.

Il s'assit.

* * *

Beaucoup de personnes se tournaient vers la psychiatrie, des Guérisseurs d'Esprit, et tant d'autres professions dans le domaine concerné par désir d'aider autrui, de les faire se sentir mieux.

Tom pouvait tout à fait dire que ce n'était pas son cas, et peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il excellait dans son travail. Il ne suivait pas les normes conventionnelles qu'on lui imposait, il refusait les méthodes traditionnelles, et ces motivation étaient purement égoïstes.

Pour faire simple, il adorait les secrets, il adorait résoudre les puzzles, et il pouvait aisément mettre en place un masque différent sur son visage en fonction de ses projets actuels_ qu'ils soient officiels ou non. Il se définissait comme un aimable auditeur, qui pouvait apporter aux gens exactement ce qu'ils demandaient.

Harry n'était pas différent, bien que dans son cas il demeurait valide, et il n'avait pas mentit à propos de sa méthodologie.

La plupart des gens qui venaient le voir étaient ennuyeux_ intéressant d'une manière qui leur était propre, dans la complexité de leurs émotions. Cela ne pouvait être expliqué, mais il les dévorait avidement pour nourrir ses propres appétits en pouvoir et en contrôle, pour des trophées, pour ces cœurs et ces esprits qu'il consumait à ses propres fins_ mais il était particulièrement excité pour le cas d'Harry.

C'était juste… Parfait. Il avait vraiment rêvé qu'un jour on puisse lui référer le « garçon qui à survécu ». Harry Potter. Juste parfait.

Bien sûr, le garçon ne pouvait se rappeler de lui, et ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses périodes extra-scolaires, ce qui apportait une délicieuse ironie à la situation. Spécialement dans la mesure où ils allaient inévitablement parler de Voldemort. Ses yeux luisirent un instant, le temps d'une courte seconde, alors qu'Harry s'installait une seconde fois sur le divan.

Cela devait sûrement aider qu'Harry soit une figure aussi connue, pour expliquer l'étendue de ses connaissance en ce qui le concernait, mais il y avait vraiment plus, une histoire personnelle derrière tout ceci. Cela promettait d'être tellement amusant. La crème de la crème dans sa collection, car il les collectait toujours, au final. Ils étaient les siens, ses animaux de compagnies, et il les revendiquerait en tant que sa propriété, et les chérirait.

Il avait toujours été sélectif dans le choix de ses clients depuis qu'il avait été dans la mesure de le faire.

Il guérirait Harry, il en était certain_ ne jamais sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas qualifié dans son domaine. Ce qui était intéressant était de savoir ce qu'il guérirait en lui, ce qu'il allait découvrir, et comment il allait utiliser cette connaissance pour garder ses propres secrets au plus sûr, comment il allait façonner Harry et en combien de temps il le posséderait.

Harry était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient déjà fui par le passé. Ce n'était désormais plus le cas.

Il offrit au jeune homme un brillant sourire.

_Que le jeu commence._

Il avait toujours eu une idée nette de ce qu'il souhaitait.

**Note de l'auteur ( The Fictionist) : inspiré par Hannibal/Le Silence des Agneaux. Yay, c'est une nouvelle histoire. Je suis entrée dans le scénarisme, maintenant, ce qui s'est révélé très positif. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre/teaser, et savourerez les histoires à venir **

**Aussi, non, ça ne va pas devenir exactement comme Hannibal/Le Silence des Agneaux, je mets justes les prémices en place et je laisse mon imagination m'emporter… Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Les commentaires seraient très appréciés, comme toujours.**

**Vous en saurez plus sur le passé et tout ce qui concerne cet Univers Alternatif au cours de l'histoire… Et non, je ne suis pas en train de dire que Tom sera un Cannibal… Mais, bon, vous verrez bien )**

_Note de la traductrice: Je n'ai pas de rythme précis en ce qui concerne la traduction._


	2. Partie 1: 2

Chapitre deux

Ecarlate. Ivoire. L'œil vide. Les cheveux noirs. Les membres éparpillés et épinglés au mur comme autant de papillons sur un tableau de liège. Bouche béante dans un dernier cri silencieux. Le sang sur ses mains, au coin de sa bouche, ce goutte-à-goutte régulier jusqu'au sol.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement dans les ténèbres, ses draps trempés d'une sueur glacée. Le temps d'une seconde, les images, reconstituées avec une précision frappante, tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit, incrustant leur marque comme la brûlure du flash de l'appareil photo sur la vision. Il se mit en position assise et se désemmaillota de ses couvertures, qu'il rejeta sur le côté.

Il se frotta les yeux, haletant, et déglutit.

Les coordonnées de Riddle ainsi que ses horaires de disponibilités étaient toujours accrochés sur le réfrigérateur, et il les regarda intensément tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine dans l'objectif de boire un verre d'eau, le froid s'insinuant entre ses orteils.

Il aurait souhaité que ses mains tremblassent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elles étaient parfaitement immobiles.

Il savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Au Bureau des Aurors, ils avaient qualifié cela de traumatisme, en réponse à toutes ces choses qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas tellement inhabituel. « Le travail te monte à la tête au bout d'un moment », disait-on.

C'était vrai en ce qui le concernait, mais pas exactement au premier sens du terme_ il ne pouvait que se reporter à ses scènes de crimes.

Ils l'exigeaient dans l'affaire Voldemort avant tout, car, apparemment, il était brillant pour faire les liens et comprendre l'homme, ses motivations, ses pensées. Si seulement ils savaient.

Il but son eau à petites gorgées.

Il ressentait, quand il se trouvait sur les scènes. C'était comme inscrit dans ses veines, dans les yeux vacants de ses victimes_ quelque chose de malfaisant comme une ombre qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à au plus profonde de sa moelle, et qui enchaînait ses entrailles de ses serres d'aciers.

Le cœur était transpercé, pendu au mur comme les cadavres, en véritable parodie d'une collection de musée. Toujours la même chose. Voldemort aimait tellement collecter, il le savait. Il aurait souhaité rester ignorant sur ce sujet. Il aurait tellement souhaité ne pas prévoir le comportement de Voldemort avec ses « trophées ».

Il n'avait aucune idée sur les motifs qui motivaient ce monstre à se comporter ainsi_ il n'y avait pas raison valable, pas d'objectif précis et si jamais c'était le cas, cela lui paraissait brouillé, altéré, comme s'il ne voyait qu'au travers de la vitre d'une fenêtre gelé.

Mais plus que ça, il le _ressentait_.

Dans n'importe quelle autre scène de crime, n'importe quelle autre affaire, il pouvait analyser, il pouvait faire de son mieux et y travailler, ou bien se sentir nauséeux face aux souillures de l'humanité.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se trouvait sur les scènes de crime de Voldemort, il était capable de ressentir sa possessivité cette forme d'amour mutilé, tellement fugace, alors qu'il détenait leur vie entre ses mains le pouvoir qui déferlait en lui la beauté qui ressortait de ce meurtre selon ce psychopathe, et se mêlait avec la terreur la plus absolue.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait tout cela. Ils disaient que c'étaient à cause du premier incident, de cette connexion qui avait été créé par l'Avada Kedavra. C'était comme étouffé, mais dès qu'il faisait un pas sur la scène du crime_ jusqu'au tréfonds de sa conscience_ il percevait ce quelque chose, et il se l'appropriait.

Mais ce qui était le plus terrible, c'était qu'il ressentait cette _jubilation_… Et cela l'épouvantait, car il rentrait alors possédé par une soif de sang monstrueuse, rêvait même de meurtres.

Son humanité était violée. Voldemort faisait tout en sorte pour qu'il puisse se sentir assassin, qu'il puisse se croire capable d'incarner cet assassin…. Que les lois du sang et de la violence étaient les prémisses d'une plus grande justice…

Ce lien, ce lien si ténu était-il utilisable dans les deux sens ? Il se le demandait, car au cours du temps les meurtres devenaient de plus en plus élaborés_ comme si Voldemort essayait de l'impressionner.

Pour lui montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Et alors sa réputation avait flori _ il était le garçon, l'Auror qui serait peut-être en mesure de le vaincre et de le maîtriser. Il s'en était déjà tiré une fois, après tout. Le garçon qui avait survécu.

Il secoua sa tête pour clarifier son esprit et raffermit sa prise sur le verre. Jeta un coup d'œil sur les informations inscrites en noir sur le réfrigérateur immaculé.

Hermione avait dit qu'il était sur le point de se briser, qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un à propose de toutes ces horribles choses qu'il avait vu pour qu'on lui affirme que tout ce dégoût, cette peur, cette culpabilité était normal.

Mais ce qu'il avait était tout sauf normal. Tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait rentrer dans l'esprit de cet homme, ou du moins tout le Bureau des Aurors, ce qui les avait amenés à l'exploiter. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser que ce n'était pas aussi simple que de tourner les pages d'un livre. Une fois qu'il y était, tout son être se trouvait aspiré et emporté par des sentiments et des images qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Voldemort avait commis ces crimes. Harry les avait commis _ et il n'y avait aucun mot pour s'exprimer sans paraître fou.

Ce n'était pas qu'il devenait fou, mais juste que…

Le câble passait mal. Il était trop mélangé avec celui d'un psychopathe, qui se fichait éperdument du monde en dehors de ses propres désirs.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à travailler en tant qu'Auror, d'ailleurs c'était ce besoin de compenser l'horreur que constituaient ces espoirs sanglants, de compenser ces battements de cœur excités liés à de la culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il revenait sur les traces de pas de Voldemort.

Après tout, il était tout à fait compétent dans son travail.

Il devait garder ce job, autrement il ne pourrait dormir qu'en compagnie de l'image d'une nouvelle victime, envahissant sempiternellement ses rêves. Il devait arrêter Voldemort avant que l'homme n'ait consumé l'entièreté de son âme, ramené à un monde où il se trouvait être le seul Auror à être pourchassé. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-on sombrer dans les abysses, de toute façon ? Surtout quand ces abysses vous répondaient de manière aussi… Eclatante.

Et comme toujours, cela le ramenait à ses parents.

Cheveux rouges. Cheveux sombres. Et un bébé dans son berceau.

Il les avait sauvés. Il les avait tués. Tout était enchevêtré, et c'était quelque chose qu'il haïssait.

Dumbledore lui avait dit une fois qu'il se mêlait trop avec les pensées de Voldemort , et peut-être qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas qu'il ressentait une sorte d'empathie, mais juste qu'il percevait les meurtres comme s'il les avait commis.

Et il ne savait pas réellement qui était Voldemort.

Il n'y avait jamais eu un miroir avec lequel il aurait pu se voir_voir Voldemort_ et il voyait toujours au travers des yeux de l'homme.

Il vida le verre et le reposa.

Aucun Guérisseur d'Esprit ne pourrait l'aider.

Il était comme la carrière de psychologue de Tom Riddle ouverte aux moldus et aux sorciers. Sans précédent.

Riddle avait été intéressant, pour sûr. Ils avaient juste parlé, lors de leur première session, plus tôt ce jour-là rien en particulier, juste des bavardages.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas baissé sa garde.

Il y avait déjà trop de gens dans sa tête pour penser à en rajouter un autre, et il n'était pas assez cruel pour laisser quelqu'un de plus ramper sur ce chemin boueux.

Ce n'était pas un lieu agréable.

Il y avait des choses que les psychiatres ne pouvaient pas guérir.

Il n'était pas brisé. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'anormal chez lui, aucun problème à résoudre, pas plus que la plupart en tout cas.

Il lui était juste arrivé de tuer quelqu'un sous toutes les formes possibles, personnification vivante du cran de sécurité d'un revolver perpétuellement relevé.

Son âme était irrémédiablement liée à celle d'un tueur en série psychopathe.

La dernière scène avait juste été la cerise sur le gâteau. Un garçon, de son âge, aux cheveux sombres, de toute évidence un remplaçant, faute de pouvoir obtenir sa cible réelle_ lui-même, Harry Potter_ et dont le cœur avait été arraché. A son emplacement avait été épinglé ,vif, un papillon. Il ne serait plus jamais capable de voler de nouveau.

Non, il ne fallait pas mettre le désordre dans sa tête, parce que quelque chose de vraiment sombre s'y cachait, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas déloger à force de farfouiller en peu trop loin.

Il brûla les coordonnées d'un air déterminé.

* * *

Tom Marvolo était au-delà de la frustration.

Cela faisait une semaine_ une semaine entière ! _ et pourtant, Harry Potter n'était toujours pas retourné dans son cabinet.

Il poignarda son carnet de croquis dans un geste rageur, ruinant le visage que sa main avait soigneusement immortalisé sur papier.

Le garçon était supposé revenir. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ou bien, qu'avait-il raté ?

Devait-il lui laisser plus de temps ? Le brusquer ? Il fronça les sourcils.

Il avait été capable de ressentir les émotions du garçon depuis ce jour-là, l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un bambin_ et cela avait été un véritable travail de chercheur pour déterminer l'appartenance de ces sentiments, parce qu'il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison les siens se seraient soudainement manifestés, autrement.

Même si c'était l'impression que cela donnait : que ces sentiments étaient siens.

Avant cela, il n'avait jamais ressenti de la joie que dans une situation bien particulière : ce délicieux moment quand il détenait la fragile existence d'un être entre ses mains, clairement conscient que peu importe leur plaintes, ils vont finir déchiquetés.

Les sorciers étaient supposés être des Dieux, et, il fut un temps lors de son adolescence où il avait essayé de les soumettre tous, en tant que Mage Noir, pour élever leur statut, pour dominer les moldus également.

Mais ce n'était pas ça, le pouvoir. Au bout du compte, il s'en était aperçu.

Le pouvoir, c'est l'immortalité et le contrôle. Les sorciers ne sont pas des dieux, mais l'égal des moldus. En magique, oui, un degré plus haut, mais leur pensées et leur peurs… Exactement la même chose. Des êtres _faibles_.

Il avait toujours été capable de lire dans l'esprit d'autrui, et même littéralement parlant dès qu'il avait découvert l'art de la Legilimencie_ mais la manipulation, et percevoir les motifs d'une personne avaient toujours été d'une simplicité déconcertante en ce qui le concernait.

C'était utile, cela lui permettait de diriger les fils du pouvoir, et ainsi de satisfaire ses propres besoins. Et dire qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il les aide… Ils ne la méritaient pas, son aide.

Quelle ironie d'avoir emprunté cette voie. Le Psychiatre. L'homme qui aidait autrui. Certaines personnes disent qu'on devient psychiatre dans le but de s'auto-diagnostiquer et de venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, mais il était sans défaut, et largement supérieur.

Si seulement ils le connaissaient, il le traiterait sûrement de monstre de foire. Pourquoi pas, après tout mais il était suprême, et leurs rêves et leurs esprits étaient néant comparés à ses nombreux talents.

Il les guérissait, il jouait avec eux, juste pour avoir le plaisir exquis de les voir se confronter à leurs propres peurs.

Peut-être qu'il essayait de les comprendre, eux et leur stupidité, leurs ennuyeuses émotions, car il n'avait jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit avant l'arrivée du garçon.

Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'un prétexte pour ses meurtres, sachant que de temps à autres, il découvrait de vraies perles.

C'était fantastique, car il devait travailler avec des êtres brisés, des esprits intéressants, des âmes qui dépendaient entièrement de lui et de son assistance, à tel point que cela en devenait addictif.

Et dire qu'il le trouvait _gentil _!

Il était le Maître des Ténèbres, il dictait les plus noirs recoins de ce monde, silencieusement, depuis l'ombre de ce trône d'existences, le marionnettiste.

Ses jouets, ses pantins, comme Lucius Malefoy souriant, conversant au moindre claquement de doigts.

Cela pourrait se révéler plutôt malheureux pour son traitement, d'ailleurs, s'il ne faisait pas converger les élections en sa faveur.

Potter n'était toujours pas revenu.

S'était-il déjà figuré de sa véritable identité ? Avait-il réalisé, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il ne le pensait pas, autrement les Aurors auraient déjà débarqués.

Il devait admettre que, lorsque la connexion avait été établie pour la première fois, cela avait été étrange pour lui de subir toutes ces sensations.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise à quel point ses émotions affectaient Harry en retour dès lors, cela était devenu tout à fait fascinant. Le garçon était d'un naturel pur, en conflit avec lui-même et pourtant, comme il en avait vu la preuve, il était toujours possible de le conditionner.

Il ne lui avait jamais envoyé quoi que ce soit de négatif, comme sa colère ou sa souffrance, pas de manière directe_ en dehors du fait qu'il avait massacré ses parents et son parrain, lorsque celui-ci s'était trop rapproché de son trophée, mais…

Non. Il avait partagé avec Harry les moments les plus heureux de son existence, répartis entre meurtre et violence.

Il s'était toujours délecté de cet instant, quand le pouvoir le submergeait, et savoir que quelqu'un partageait son amour pour l'homicide, le comprenait, même si involontairement… Etait palpitant.

Mais le garçon n'était pas revenu.

Ce n'était plus du tout amusant s'il ne revenait pas, s'il ne pouvait pas trier ses pensées, et le guider, et le guérir pour le briser à nouveau, et ensuite le re-scuplter.

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Certes, il n'aimait pas les psychiatres et savoir que quelqu'un puisse lire son …

Oh. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit en mesure de lire son esprit. Il l'avait prononcé lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? C'était quelque chose de commun, assurément. Mais commun n'était pas le terme adéquat pour désigner Harry. Son esprit était magnifiquement embarrassé par ses propres recoins sombres.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il deva- était-ce là le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait ?

* * *

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se retrouvait là, encore une fois. Il s'était juré de ne pas le faire_ il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à venir ici. Bon, d'accord, il savait. Mais il tentait de se consoler en se répétant que Riddle était un psychiatre remarquable, et qu'il n'était pas ici pour lui-même.

C'était par un intérêt tout à fait professionnel, rien de plus. L'homme demeurait un criminologiste, après tout. Il en avait parlé au Bureau des Aurors, et ils avaient agrée sur le fait que Riddle pourrait s'avérer utile sur le terrain.

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit, et l'homme le considéra pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui sourire.

« Harry. Rentrez, je vous prie. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

S'était-il soudainement rappelé qu'il était censé s'entretenir quotidiennement avec lui ? Il retint son commentaire et tout le venin qu'il en contenait, et s'orienta en direction de son bureau pour soigneusement glisser son carnet de croquis dans un tiroir, qu'il verrouilla d'un léger coup de baguette.

Curieux, Harry étudia ses mouvements, prudemment.

« Comment psycho-analyseriez-vous Voldemort ? »

Voilà qui prenait une tournure intéressante.

Il désigna le divan pour que Potter prenne place tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son propre siège.

Il ne travaillait pas gratuitement, après tout…

**Note de l'auteur (The Fictionist) : ça y est, je suis de retour. La prochaine fois, vous allez vraiment rencontrer d'autres personnages en dehors d'Harry et de Tom…Promis. J'espère que cela vous a plu. On m'a dit que c'était assez similaire avec « Dancing with Deceit » **_(NdT : une autre de ses fanfictions)_,** et c'est probablement le cas, mais je pense que ça se révèlera différent. Ah ouai. Des scénarios différents… Des histoires différentes. Différentes intrigues selon la prophétie, comme toujours :p (bien que je n'ai encore rien défini pour le moment****)**

_Note de la traductrice: Je remercie Sasa pour son commentaire encourageant, lui-même également très agréable ! Tout commentaire adressé à l'auteur sera traduit pour cette-dernière. Je pense publier de manière hebdomadaire, chaque week-end._


	3. Partie 1: 3

Chapitre trois

« Qu'est ce qui bien pu vous pousser à revenir ici ? » Demanda Riddle. « Vous qui sembliez si peu à l'aise en ma compagnie, et face à l'idée de votre présence en ces lieux, la dernière fois que nous avons pu parler.

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire une thérapie » Dit Harry d'un ton raide « Je suis ici parce que vous êtes censé avoir une remarquable réputation en tant que psychiatre et criminologiste, et parce que par le passé, on vous a déjà consulté pour d'aider dans des affaires criminelles. Le Bureau des Aurors m'a prié de vous parler.

- En effet. Je suis également certain que le Bureau des Aurors vous a prié de me parler pour votre propre bien-être, plutôt que pour une autre raison.

- C'est un refus ?

- Ce n'est absolument pas le cas » Murmura Riddle. « Cependant, je me dois de vous rappeler que j'abhorre les préjugés et les jugements trop hâtifs. J'aimerais éviter, dans la mesure du possible, de me fonder sur les commérages_ sans nul doute hautement exagérés_ des médias, en ce qui concerne votre personne.

- Oh. D'accord. Bon, alors j'aurais voulu vous emmener sur une scène de crime, mais, heureusement, il n'y en a pas eu de nouvelle, récemment. »

Et il n'avait assurément aucun désir de se retrouver là-bas, de toute façon. Non, c'était pire que ça : il en avait presque l'envie, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait sur une de ces scènes, il se sentait tellement bien, et les idées jaillissaient dans son esprit aussi rapidement que l'éclair.

Mais dès qu'il retournait dans sa propre conscience, il le haïssait, le regrettait, agrippait le siège de ses toilettes pour mieux vomir, même lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son estomac que ce qu'il fallait pour régurgiter

Il avait préparé des photos, au cas où.

« J'ai des photos, si ça peut vous aider.

- Etes-vous en train de me recruter pour faire votre travail ? » L'homme semblait amusé. « Ce n'est pas très professionnel » Est-ce que ce bâtard se moquait de lui ?!

Harry décida plutôt de sortir les images, tirées sur un papier photo brillant, hautement déterminé à ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil. Il fixa son regard sur Riddle, et pendant un long moment, le psychiatre ne fit que l'étudier en retour.

Par la suite, il prit les photos, et les parcourut, les examina, ses yeux voilés d'une sorte de fascination qui aurait pu en déranger certains. Harry supposa qu'il devait prendre un intérêt pour la psychologie des criminels.

« Alors ? » il l'interrogea, brisant ainsi un lourd silence.

Riddle, à sa grande surprise, se déplaça de manière à se retrouver à ses côtés sur le divan il y étala entre eux les photographies.

« Ce que je trouve intéressant, c'est que vous pensez avoir besoin de moi sur cette affaire, Harry. Vous savez d'ors et déjà ce que ces images cherchent à nous dire, je puis vous l'affirmer. C'est bien vous qui les avez prises, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins pour certaines d'entre elles. Vous savez quel est l'objet de son attention.

- Je suppose. Analysez ces foutus photos en ce qui le concerne, et pas pour moi. »

Riddle continua son examen.

« C'est une personne très précise, voire méticuleuse. Le crime est prémédité jusque dans ses moindres aspects, arrangé dans le but de lui octroyer un certain effet. C'est un collectionneur, comme nous le prouve les papillons épinglés sur le torse, ou si l'on se réfère à la manière dont les victimes sont elles-mêmes écartelées et épinglées contre le mur. Cela pourrait être une représentation grandeur nature du papillon épinglé sur le cœur : le papillon a pour habitude d'être pris comme symbole de la résurrection et de l'immortalité, de même qu'en tant que symbole de la métamorphose. Je pourrais approfondir le sujet et faire le lien avec des exemples emblématiques, notablement avec le roman de John Fowles, Le Collectionneur. Connaissez-vous l'histoire ?

Le type collectionne des papillons, kidnappe des filles et les séquestre dans son sous-sol. Il explore la notion de la beauté dans la liberté, et cherche à savoir si l'objet de son désir est toujours magnifique quand il est hors de son habitat naturel, épinglé. » répondit Harry, méthodiquement.

« En effet », confirma Tom, avec presque un ronronnement dans la voix. « Très bien, même. De sinistre présage, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux comprendre pourquoi vos supérieurs me vous ont envoyé. La position des victimes n'est pas sans rappeler l'Homme de Vitruve, en exemple de la forme idéale, ou même de la crucifixion et du sacrifice du saint homme par Dieu.

« Je n'avais pas capté que vous étiez un homme religieux, Riddle » Remarqua Harry, pour cacher le fait qu'il était déstabilisé... Un saint. Il n'était pas un saint, et Dieu n'avait pas corrompu Jésus, mais… Non. Voldemort se voyait bien en tant que Dieu parmi les hommes, en fait.

« Tom. Mon nom est Tom, et non, je ne le suis pas. Bien que je puisse citer Nietzsche qui avançait que l'effacement de la foi en dieu n'a en rien entamé la vivacité de l'instinct religieux, qui représente le désir humain pour la grandeur, ce en quoi nous sommes en accord.

- Nietzsche a également dit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'existence d'un dieu omnipotent, car il ne pouvait croire qu'un tel dieu ne soit… Lui-même. A prendre avec des pincettes, lorsque cela le concerne.

- Hmm. Voldemort est obsédé par vous, mais, encore une fois, c'est une chose dont vous avez déjà pris conscience. Vous avez délibérément évité de regarder ces photos, et connaissant la nature de votre travail, je doute que vous soyez d'une sensibilité délicate. Vous avez déjà vu tellement de scène de crimes, en quoi celle-ci se révèleraient spéciales ?

- Elles ne sont pas spéciales ! » Harry gronda furieusement, ces yeux lançant des éclairs. Comment faisait cet homme pour toujours orienter la conversation sur lui ? Pourquoi, sachant qu'il allait forcément être payé ?!

« J'aimerais juste ne pas voir de corps avant midi. Ça me retourne l'estomac.

- Soit. Je ne vois pas tout à fait clairement ce dont vous espérez bénéficier, vous et le Bureau, en venant ici me consulter sur cette affaire. Je vous reconnais largement plus expérimenté sur le sujet. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta.

« Vous avez jamais entendu parler d'un point de vue différent ?

- Vous ne niez pas le comprendre ? » Riddle haussa les sourcils, et Harry se retint de l'insulter et de lui arracher les photos des mains.

« Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'aid-

- Je préfère accorder mon temps et mon énergie en des causes qui en ont le besoin, telle que la vôtre, et non pas la sienne

- J'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » fulmina Harry, en se remettant sur pied « Je ne suis pas fou !

- Je ne vous ais jamais accusé de l'être. » dit Ridde, calmement. « Ce n'est pas pour autant que ces scènes ne vous sont pas troublantes. Vous souhaitiez que je psycho-analyse Voldemort ? Combiner le fait que c'est là un collectionneur qui, de surcroît, possède une névrose obsessionnelle _ comme nous le prouve sa précision exacerbée, par exemple_ avec le fait que sa dernière victime était un substitut assez évident de votre personne, et je pense affirmer que je connais clairement ce qui le préoccupe actuellement. Un homme aussi minutieux aime à être maitre total de ses actions, et le Garçon qui a survécu représente exactement ce que je qualifierai comme l'une de ses actions ratées. Cela fait vous quelqu'un d'unique, pour le moment, et dans le mauvais sens du terme également. Je vous prie maintenant de répondre à une question depuis un point de vue professionnel : Où peut bien mener cette obsession, mêlée à cette passion de collectionneur, compte tenu de ce qui a été dérobé aux victimes ? »

Les doigts d'Harry s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa paume, et le regard de Riddle demeurait fixé sur son visage. La bile reflua dans sa gorge, son sang-froid s'éparpillant petit à petit.

« Je suis la cible ultime. Je le sais déjà

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'embêter de chercher à l'attraper maintenant ?

- Parce que ce bâtard a l'intention de me chasser comme une bête pour mieux arracher mon cœur !

- Ce qui donnerait une ample opportunité pour vous de l'attraper, j'en suis certain, en partant du principe que vous - ne mourrez pas le premier. Vous n'avez pas besoin, vous, de le chasser s'il est celui qui vient à vous. Tout de même, vous semblez oublier un point important_ la métamorphose.

- Je- Quoi ? Chaque détail ou connexion à un sujet sur une scène de crime n'est pas forcément pertinent-…

- Ce l'est évidemment pour lui. Vous le savez. Minutieux, n'est-il pas ? Tout est planifié, chaque possibilité est explorée »

Cela devenait trop dangereux, trop profond, et Harry s'écarta, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait croire que cela avait été une bonne idée_ peu importe qu'il ait été envoyé de force pour faire affaire avec Riddle, et que cela agisse comme un moyen pour le faire consulter, étant donné qu'il n'était pas dans un état qui lui permettait de s'impliquer activement sur le terrain- Il…

« Un changement de cœur, Harry. Il vole des cœurs. L'obsession. Presque romantique s'il ne tuait pas pour attirer votre attention. »

Harry s'arrêta, son malaise disparut. Ok. C'était différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il voulait le faire passer du mauvais côté de la Loi pour le transformer en monstre à son image. Bien sûr, cela avait été irrationnel d'imaginer que Riddle puisse faire les liens privé de la totalité des éléments, il s'était embêté pour rien, mais Riddle avait tout de même réussi à paraître étrangement omniscient sur certains aspects…

Mon dieu, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et il rit un peu hystériquement.

« C'est votre diagnostique, docteur ? L'homme est amoureux de moi ? Non. Comment ça se fait que je sois celui en thérapie, si c'est ça, votre conclusion ?

- Vous vous égarez, Harry, cela en devient impoli.

- Mais, enfin, voilà, quoi. Sérieusement ? Ok, il a sûrement une certaine forme d'attachement pour ses victimes, mais ce n'est absolument pas dans ce sens-là. Il les dévore, il dévore leur peurs et leurs espoirs, leur concrétisation de la mort, lui qui en est tellement effray-… » Il se stoppa. Riddle leva ses sourcils.

« Une fois de plus, pour quelle raison me consultez-vous si vous êtes l'expert ? »

Harry en était arrivé au point mort, et il bafouilla :

« Ce grand baratin, c'était juste pour me provoquer et prouver que vous aviez raison ? » il demanda, atterré. « Vous êtes vraiment un putain d'horrible psychiatre

- Toujours aussi impoli… » Ses mots étaient très délicats, mais quelque chose en eux interpella Harry, comme s'il y avait un aspect qui lui échappait. Riddle s'était levé et lui faisait face.

L'ambiance était électrique, presque un danger, mais-non, c'était parti, il n'y avait rien…

« Désolé mais vous ne pouvez nier que vos méthodes sont peu conventionnelles. Vous cherchez quoi, à me donner une crise de nerfs ?!

Il est plus facile de reconstruire un édifice déjà démoli, parfois, et d'essayer puis de réparer les fissures de sa base.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? » dit-il sur un ton hostile.

« Pour tomber dans le cliché, le premier pas vers une guérison est l'acceptance » Riddle énonça simplement.

« Je n'ai aucun problème !

- Dès lors, pourquoi êtes-vous insomniaque ?

- Quoi ?

- L'insomnie a tendance à être signe qu'une personne est largement préoccupée par quelque chose, dans sa vie. Vous portez visiblement un glamour autour de vos yeux, ce qui suggère de votre part une tentative pour détourner l'attention de ces cernes assez impressionnants.

- Mon job est de chasser le serial killer. Quelques cauchemars suivis de nuits blanches de temps en temps ne signifie pas que j'ai besoin d'une thérapie » Protesta Harry.

« Non, mais le fait que vous ne puissiez accomplir votre travaille et que vous ne pouvez-vous résoudre à regarder les photos de ces anciennes scènes de crimes est assez révélateur. » Murmura Riddle « Ajouté au fait que vous vous trouvez en ces lieux.

- Par un intérêt purement professionnel. Mon supérieur m'a prié de vous consulter en ce qui concerne cette affaire.

- En effet, mais je doute que l'objectif principal était de me faire psychanalyser ce meurtrier. Ils possèdent déjà le Garçon qui a survécu pour ça, mon travail consiste donc à vous remettre sur pied, apte à exercer votre devoir, et de vous faire demeurer ainsi jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit attrapé.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très flou pour un psychiatre » Marmonna Harry « Vous n'étiez pas supposé prétendre que ça n'était qu'une conversation amicale ?

- Ce serait une insulte à votre intelligence. Comme je l'ai dit lors de notre première session, je suis ici pour vous aider à résoudre vos propres problèmes. Ce n'est qu'une simple obligation pour vous, en ce moment, vous feignez une attitude confiante alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Il est flagrant que vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise dans votre état actuel, ainsi je dois admettre que votre reluctance attise ma curiosité. Je présume que vous êtes pleinement conscient que mon travaille exige un serment de confidentialité ?

- Si je ne vous veux pas dans ma tête, je ne vais certainement pas répondre à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? » Il rétorqua

Riddle lui sourit.

« Je suppose que non. Vous pouvez vous relaxer, Harry, vous êtes en sécurité avec moi.

- Vous devriez peut-être retourner dans vos bouquins sur le sujet, parce que je ne suis absolument pas inquiet, ou quoique ce soit.

- Vous pensez que je ne saurai supporter cette noirceur qui se trouve dans votre tête ? Peut-être que vous pourriez me permettre d'en juger avant de vous renfermer ainsi ? » Suggéra Riddle.

Harry secoua seulement sa tête.

« Allez chercher un autre projet et un autre petit moineau brisé à réparer. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. » Dit Harry, promptement, avant de se détourner. « Je vous remercie, Docteur Riddle

- Et bien, si j'ai la courtoisie de respecter votre intelligence, peut-être pourriez-vous vous laisser le bénéfice du doute quant à ce qui concerne la mienne. Je ne vous aurais jamais qualifié de petit moineau brisé. »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher juste devant la porte.

« Et comment vous me qualifieriez, alors ? » Il demanda.

- Un ratel. Ce blaireau qu'on peut observer sur le continent africain. Il apparaît comme un animal mignon, relativement sans défense, que l'on pourrait ramener chez soi. Comme une proie. En réalité, un ratel est particulièrement fort, vicieux lorsqu'il est attaqué, et capable de se sustenter d'une proie qui lui est d'une dimension largement supérieure. »

Harry le regarda, mal à l'aise encore une fois, et Riddle lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Je vous attendrai demain, Harry. Nous pourrons déjeuner ensemble. »

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour ne savait pas quoi penser de l'état actuel du Bureau des Aurors.

C'était très différent de ce à quoi il avait été habitué, de sa tradition, en raison de ces infiltrations imprégnés des techniques moldues. Ce n'était pas comme si elles n'étaient pas utiles, mais tout de même.

Leur plus grand atout, digne de confiance, était avant tout Harry Potter.

Il s'était emparé du garçon dès sa sortie de Poudlard, en dépit de l'avertissement de Dumbledore, qui disait qu'Harry ne devait pas être aussi impliqué dans l'affaire Voldemort, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que le garçon était brillant pour établir des liens, et en particulier dans les affaires qui concernaient Voldemort. C'était d'un naturel, chez lui ! Bien sûr, avec le temps, il avait remarqué que des problèmes de santé avaient commencés à apparaître, rien qu'avec la façon dont Harry avait de se figer au milieu des scènes de crime, les yeux vitreux alors qu'il déambulait dans la pièce d'une allure très différente de la sienne habituelle. C'était d'une manière plus confiante, plus élégante- de cette sorte d'élégance et de grâce qui ne se percevait que lorsque Potter se trouvait sur son balai.

C'était assez déconcertant à voir, il fallait l'admettre, et dangereux de relâcher l'équipe avant de recevoir son accord. Lorsqu'il était prêt, il devenait blême, jetait un coup d'œil sur ses mains et les examinait comme-ci il était à la rechercher de quelque chose d'autre puis il débitait ses observations, les motivations, l'histoire de cette scène, les symboles et les interprétations possibles, tout ça dans un souffle erratique.

Et alors, il s'éloignait.

Au début, cela marchait bien, mais désormais… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, bien qu'Harry ait déjà pris la peine de lui articuler « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que c'est d'être dans sa tête », mais maintenant… Maintenant l'Auror refusait catégoriquement de poser le pied sur une scène de crime.

Robards avait déjà vu le garçon passer une heure et demi laver ses mains d'un air absent, les frottant jusqu'à ce que la peau devienne rouge et écorchée.

Harry Potter était en train de se briser, même s'il ne pouvait l'admettre lui-même. Il passait de longues heures silencieuses à rôder sur les scènes de crime avant d'en parler, et il avait l'écrasante certitude que l'autre gardait certaines de ses informations pour lui seul.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils manquaient d'autres Aurors talentueux sur le dossier… Harry Potter était juste ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il le faisait en une demi-heure, dans ses coups de génies qui jaillissaient comme à l'évidence.

C'était pourquoi il l'avait assigné à Riddle. Cet homme avait un long parcours derrière lui, et une prestigieuse renommée. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait soigner Potter, cela ne pouvait qu'être lui.

De plus, il était sûr que ce docteur pouvait également apporter une grande aide de par ses observations, si Potter refusait de coopérer.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce garçon, mais il y avait bien quelque chose, quelque chose de sombre qu'il préférait ignorer au nom de la justice et du bien-être commun, en ces temps de terreur et de crimes.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Tout dépendait de la gravité avec laquelle Harry était endommagé, quand tout aura été dit.

* * *

Tom était plutôt enchanté de la tournure qu'avait pris sa journée, finalement.

Harry était revenu. Il le savait bien.

En premier, il gagnerait la confiance du garçon, et alors il planterait ses propres graines. Il posséderait son cœur et son esprit, et son âme dans son entièreté_ ils étaient légitimement siens, après tout.

Sa propriété. Son Horcruxe.

C'était une honte, quelque part : Harry aurait fait une victime magnifique, mais, hélas, il avait besoin d'être protégé.

Et, lorsqu'il serait sien et à son image, alors il pourrait compléter la transformation.

Son assistant, son compagnon de meurtre, quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui jubiler. Voilà qui était fort désirable.

Un partenaire de crime, dans le sens le plus littérale du terme.

Et, si cela ne marchait pas, et bien c'était adorable de jouer avec le psychisme d'Harry.

Il avait longtemps débattu sur le menu du déjeuner du lendemain, et sur ses futures actions, alors qu'il marchait dans la rue en direction de l'épicerie.

Quelque chose de léger, du poisson peut-être, avec un vin blanc et fruité.

De la venaison. La venaison était une bonne idée. Il achèterait de la venaison, délicieuse, succulente. Cela allait être de la venaison.

Il avait toujours pris plaisir à cuisiner. Pendant que la plupart de ses contemporains bénéficiaient d'un elfe de maison pour les substituer à cette tâche, il avait réalisé que ses goûts étaient… Plus particulier que ça. Par ailleurs, c'était une activité relaxante, et il aimait le contrôle total qu'il avait envers la nourriture.

Il était très précautionneux par rapport à ce qu'il admettait à côté de lui et dans son entourage.

Tout le monde n'était pas digne de sa présence, et tous ceux qui se refusaient à fléchir et à lui montrer le respect associé à un sorcier de sa puissance, de son intelligence et de son calibre, n'en étaient pas dignes.

Et que choisir comme accompagnement de la venaison ?

Des pommes de terre, dans une sauce crémeuse ?

Splendide.

Ou peut-être était-ce trop formel ?

Il aimait la venaison, néanmoins, et il ne souhaitait pas revenir sur le sujet, comme un être dénué de goût.

Peut-être devait-il réserver la venaison pour le diner et préparer un ensemble de hors-d'œuvres.

Il espérait qu'Harry allait ramener plus de photos encore. Cela avait été tellement excitant de voir ses meurtres à travers la perspective d'Harry.

Il était agréable de savoir que son travail était apprécié.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors oui, le début est similaire avec DWD, mais je pense que les principales différences se verront plus tard dans les deux scénarios ? Ils vont s'orienter dans des directions et des interprétations différentes, et, um, ouai, je ne sais pas ce que je fais de a vie. Je vais probablement me rater dans la réalité. Tom devrait me donner une thérapie ) En fait, non, il ne devrait pas, ça serait trop troublant, néanmoins…**

**Je suis à fond sur « Hannibal », le premier épisode qui est passé sur NBS il y a deux jours de cela. Ça explique tout. Un épisode est je suis obsédée. C'est pas bon. Mais si vous n'êtes pas trop sensible/facilement traumatisé_ regardez ça ! C'EST BRILLANT !**

_Note de la traductrice: Oh, merci chers lecteurs, ça fait plaisir de voir autant de soutien ! J'ai même rattrapé mon retard de... Une heure, pour vous._

_ Alors on m'a fait remarquer que l'histoire possédait un style assez spécial... Indépendamment de celui de l'auteur, il y a le mien (j'écris en parallèle), qui est, on me l'a souvent répété, très particulier. J'essais de m'effacer au maximum, mais le naturel revient toujours au galop. C'est une challenge pour moi, de traduire le style, les pensées d'une autre personne, et je dois dire que ça me plais. On verra bien où ça mènera !_

_ Oh, et il y a quelques minutes vient d'être sorti le chapitre 34... Vous en êtes encore loin, malheureusement pour vous, mais je me jette dessus à votre place ! Votre tour viendra, en français cette fois-ci, si vous avez la patience d'attendre un chapitre par semaine... _

_J'ai peut-être l'intention de traduire d'autres histoires de The Fictionist, car c'est une auteur qui travaille beaucoup dans le Tom/Harry, pas toujours en slash, mais qui explore toutes les facettes d'une relation humaine et dans des contextes différents, avec des influences telles que la Belle et la Bête dans sa dernière histoire, par exemple. Dans cette optique, je vais peut-être créer un sondage pour voir l'histoire qui vous plairait le plus._

_Et finalement, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, il est tard et j'ai la flemme de me relire. Oui, je suis flemmarde._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Partie 1: 4

Chapitre quatre

« Waouh, c'est… Impressionnant », murmura Harry, en regardant le festin qui avait été préparé. « Si j'avais su qu'une thérapie prenait en compte un dîner au Ritz, j'aurais commencé beaucoup plus tôt. » Il s'interrompit « Enfin, je suppose que les prix sont similaires. Sérieusement, vous avez dépensez des fortunes.

- Le prix s'oublie, la qualité reste. Nous payons la qualité que nous voulons. » Rétorqua Tom, d'un ton léger. Harry serra les lèvres, dans un geste de désagrément.

« C'est vrai. Mais ça devrait plutôt être : gagner la qualité qu'on mérite

- Soit ; cependant notre monde est régis par l'argent, et non pas par la sentimentalité, quand bien même ce que pourrait déclarer les Beatles. » Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à sa table, identique à celle de son cabinet, et le jeune homme s'exécuta, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper involontairement un petit reniflement amusé face à la réponse de son interlocuteur, bien qu'il vit Riddle ciller légèrement.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé m'encourager à penser positif, optimiste, plutôt que d'exprimer tant de cynisme à l'égard du monde ?

- Me croiriez-vous vraiment si je préconisais une telle vision du monde, lorsque que vous et moi sommes tous deux conscient du monstre qui rôde autour de nous ? Mais de toute évidence, Harry. Je peux m'y contraindre. Voldemort, voyez-vous, est juste un tragique petit garçon incompris, et peut être que s'il bénéficiait de plus de tendresse, il pourrait dès lors faire mon travail en tant que haut membre de la société.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible. Arrêtez. Vous pouvez pas faire de blague comme ça, c'est obscène_ c'est un tueur en série!

- Et pourtant vous avez presque paru amusé. Peut-être viendra un jour où nous progresserons sur le sujet. » Riddle leva son verre comme s'il avait l'intention de porter un toast, puis reposa son vin et se pencha pour servir la nourriture. « Il est impossible de vivre à travers les pensée d'autrui sans se retrouver détenteur d'une certaine forme d'humour noir. »

Et bien, Harry supposa que c'était vrai, e un sens, même si « vivre à travers les pensées d'autrui »_ qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'embêter_ ne signifiait pas forcément que son propre comportement devait devenir tordu. Il savait que Tom ne le disait pas vraiment dans ce sens-là, mais… Incroyable, il arrivait toujours à glisser ce genre de commentaires, par inadvertance, de façon à le faire réagir.

Il goûta plutôt à la viande, se délectant des saveurs se répandaient sur sa langue.

« Et le verdict est … ?

- C'est délicieux » bredouilla Harry en avalant dans le même temps, ce qui lui valut un sourire en réponse de la part de Tom alors que ce dernier ne se préoccupe de son propre repas.

« Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est, en fait, je ne reconnais pas le goût ?

- De la venaison. Je suis autodidacte, et je me suis formé au cours de mes voyages. Cela a toujours été un plaisir pour moi de profiter de tels aspects de la vie et des cultures, et je me suis donc investis d'une mission personnelle : rapporter une nouvelle recette de chaque lieu où je suis allé.

- Vous avez beaucoup voyagé ? Je suis jaloux, je ne suis jamais sorti de Grande-Bretagne. Il y a toujours eu -» Il s'interrompit « euh, d'autres trucs ». Voldemort. Des gens pour essayer de le tuer.

« Je peux le concevoir. Peut-être qu'un week-end je vous emmènerais lors de l'une de mes parties de chasse. »

Il était en train de se moquer de lui encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ah ouai, je peux tout à fait imaginer. Voici mon patient qui a apparemment été traumatisé à force de voir des tas de gens se faire massacrer, alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre avec moi dans une cabane dans les bois, lors d'une de mes parties de chasse version film d'horreur, histoire que je puisse tuer encore plus de chose en face de lui » dit sèchement Harry.

«Vous voulez dire que cela ne sonne pas comme un moyen de traitement efficace ? Voilà qui est certes choquant. Quoiqu'à cet égard, je ne voudrais pas vous voir dans les bois. Le risque que vous puissiez attirer un autre tueur en série serait trop élevé, et cela ruinerait mes vacances. »

Harry éclata de rire malgré lui.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pouvez vous en tirer comme ça. Bordel. » Il secoua la tête, et suspecta Riddle de vouloir le mettre à l'aise en badinant, et spécialement avec ce genre de badinage morbide qui rendait les choses plus confortables lorsqu'il fallait rentrer dans des discussions plus sérieuses qui incluaient de la mort et des tripes. Il changea de sujet à nouveau, sirotant son vin. « Quel est le meilleurs endroit où vous ne soyez jamais allé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Cela dépend des motivations de ma visite. Votre question me met aux abois » remarqua l'autre. « Si vous aviez la possibilité d'aller dans n'importe quel lieu, où irais-vous ?

- Je sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été quelque part auparavant, alors ça n'est sûrement la question la plus intéressante qu'on pourrait me poser. Une ville célèbre, je dirais. Paris, Rome, Venise…

- Et non pas une agréable plage nichée quelque part à l'ombre de cette société ?

- Quoi, pour rester seul avec moi-même ? Non merci. Je ne rigolais pas quand je parlais de l'aspect film d'horreur de la cabane dans les bois.

- The Shining. Devenu fou à force de stagner dans vos propres pensées et dans votre isolation, essaieriez-vous de me tuer ? » Riddle leva les sourcils.

« Quelque chose dans le genre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie tellement dans votre propre conscience ?

- Et nous voilà de retour avec la psychanalyse. Ça suffit avec ça. » Pesta Harry en se recroquevillant, les nerfs tendus. Il prit une autre gorgée de son verre, déterminé. « Pourquoi ne pas juste me croire que je dis que je ne veux personne dans ma tête ? »

Riddle demeura silencieux un moment, puis repris son activité, en mastiquant précautionneusement, sirotant de temps à autre son propre verre de vin.

« Ne pas me permettre de vous aider ne va pas faire disparaître vos problèmes, Harry. Ils seront toujours là, infestant votre âme aussi longtemps que vous refuserez d'y faire face, se sustentant dans le noir comme autant de néfastes sangsues. Un jour viendra où vous devrez vous résigner, et ma question sera donc la suivante : Souhaitez-vous le faire seul ? Ou bien en la présence de quelqu'un qui sera capable de vous tirer hors de ces ténèbres si les choses s'aggravent ? »

Harry déglutit en fixant la table.

Trop belle pour un simple déjeuner. Il agrippa à ses couverts.

« Je ne peux pas

- Ne peux pas ou ne le veux pas ?

- Peux pas » Répéta Harry. « On peut perdre tellement de temps à construire les murs de défense que je possède aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas facile de les abaisser.

- Vous avez érigé ces murs à tort » Murmura Riddle, et il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'homme brûler sur son front « Les barrières éloignent les autres, en effet, mais elles préservent également des choses sinistres, et je suppose que là est le nœud du problème. Puis-je présumer que c'est donc de votre propre esprit que vous êtes effrayé, et non pas d'une force extérieure ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Alors expliquez-moi. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta sous l'effet de la frustration. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière non plus, comment pourrait-il parler de ça sans paraître comme l'homme le plus flippant du monde ? Il n'était pas une bête de foire. Il était normal Juste… Juste anormal dans certaines circonstances.

« Je… Je ressens des choses qu'il peut aussi ressentir. Parfois. Nos esprits sont connectés. Le mien et… Celui de Voldemort. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à le comprendre aussi bien.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et releva brusquement la tête.

« Quoi ? Mais-comment-c'est-il y a… ?

- C'est un cas extrêmement rare, mais qu'on ne saurait qualifier d'unique. J'ai entendu parler d'une personne qui avait… un problème semblable, et qui a finalement été capable de s'adapter.

- Qui ?

- Confidentialité vis-à-vis de la clientèle…

- Oh. D'accord. Ouai. Je veux dire, est ce qu'il… à un… tueur ? Pas juste à une personne normale ?

- Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à cela. Toutes mes excuses.

- D'accord » marmotta Harry. Il se sentait mieux quelque part_ il n'était pas le seul, il n'était pas une bête de foire ! Juste un cas particulier !

« Est-ce qu'ils… Vous ont dit qu'ils allaient bien ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas criminels ? «

Il détesta ce sentiment d'espoir qui transperçait dans sa voix ; il se sentait tellement pathétique.

« Je me sens offensé que vous puissiez penser que je laisserais consciemment un criminel cavaler dans la nature.

- Riddle ! » S'exclama Harry, frustré, et Tom soupira avant de se rapprocher, en s'emparant gentiment de sa main.

« Ils allaient plus que bien, je vous le promets. »

Alors le psychiatre se retira, laissant glisser distraitement son pouce le long du bras du jeune homme, en suivant le chemin de ses veines, tandis qu'il retournait à son assiette comme si de rien n'était, et qu'aucun progrès n'avait été fait.

Harry était étrangement reconnaissant envers lui. S'ouvrir à l'autre allait être plus que difficile, et il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée de laisser Riddle fouiner trop loin et trop vite … Mais il ne savait pas. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il fallait réfléchir.

« Pourquoi avoir décidé de finir psychiatre ?

- L'esprit humain me fascine » dit Tom. « Et en particulier ces esprits qui, d'une certaine façon, sont considérés comme anormaux, unique, émergeant de la masse. J'ai toujours considéré les dégâts comme plus intéressantes que la santé.

-C'est sûrement contreproductif quand on cherche à les encourager à retrouver la santé ? » Répliqua Harry en levant les sourcils « On n'est pas des spécimens élevés pour votre labo personnel, vous savez.

- Ce n'est naturellement pas les cas. Toutefois, on ne peut nier ces dégâts lorsqu'une personne cherche à renaître de ses cendres_ cela permet justement de rouvrir les blessures et les plaies infectés de la conscience afin de les guérir et de leur permettre de cicatriser.

- Et les cicatrices, ça vous fascine ? La plupart des gens les trouvent moches.

- Elles sont pour moi le symbole de force. Une personne dénuée de cicatrice n'a pas vécu, et une autre recouverte de cicatrice bénéficie des marques de son succès pour avoir survécu de manière intense dans une vie, et encore trouver le courage de se relever. J'assume que vous adhérez plus largement à la vision de la cicatrice affreuse ?

- Les cicatrices, c'est le signe d'erreurs passées. Tu peux toujours vivre, mais si tu es assez bon, tu ne te récupère pas trop de cicatrices profondes, tu sauras les éviter. » Confia Harry. Il n'y avait jamais pensé à la manière de Riddle auparavant « Les cicatrices, c'est un signe de douleur, de blessure, que tout s'est mal passé, donc ouai, je pense que la souffrance est laide.

- Et le bonheur est ainsi de toute beauté ? » Clarifia Tom.

« Oui

- En un sens, il serait juste d'admettre que vous associez la beauté avec l'innocence, car c'est toujours l'innocent_ et pas nécessairement le cœur le plus pur, selon cette définition_ qui demeure ignorant de la souffrance, et intact de ce monde. Cela se résumerait donc un petit nombre de très jeunes enfants, car toujours selon ce point de vue, la moindre personne possédant un sentiment de culpabilité ou une simple cicatrice serait considérée comme laide.

- Quoi ? Non » protesta Harry « Je voulais juste dire que, bon, une personne qui fait du mal ne peut pas être belle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et en ce qui concerne les victimes de ce mal ? Est-ce qu'une personne qui aurait subi les marques d'un abus, par exemple, n'apparaîtrait pas à vos yeux comme un être de toute beauté ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle le serait, c'est horrible et absolument faux de dire ça, les cicatrices ne marchent pas comme ça- je voulais juste dire- » Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue « Je voulais juste-… »

Riddle le contemplait en silence, et Harry le maudit pour ne pas essayer de lui offrir le terme ou la tournure de phrase adéquate, au lieu de le dévisager tandis qu'il se débat pour essayer de s'exprimer « Je ne parlais pas d'eux ! Les cicatrices sont affreuses, mais ça ne signifie pas forcément que les gens qui les portent le sont.

- Et qu'en est-il des meurtriers heureux ? Si le bonheur est tellement merveilleux ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Le meurtre n'est jamais beau.

-Et pourtant, l'humanité entière est sempiternellement fascinée par cela, ainsi que par les sombres esprits de glorieux détraqués, et de ce fait par la mort qui est inévitablement concernée. Comment croyez-vous que la criminologie a pu devenir un sujet d'étude ?

- Je suis désolé, est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me convaincre que le meurtre est beau ? La beauté est dans l'œil de celui qui la regarde, alors vous ne pouvez pas me dire que le meurtre est beau, et puis bon sang, de quoi vous me parlez, de toute façon ? Je veux dire, ouai, c'est magnifique, c'est génial que des personnes couvertes de cicatrices aient pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tant mieux pour eux, ils sont fantastiques mais- mais ça ne signifie pas- ça ne signifie pas… »

Riddle était en train de l'embrouiller

« J'essaie de vous indiquer que votre vision du monde vous cause un malaise, car vous êtes en conflit avec une variété de critères paradoxaux » Murmura l'autre après un moment. « Ce que je trouve intéressant est le fait que vous ayez spécifié que «Vous ne parliez pas « d'_eux_ ». Vous parcourez un monde avec deux poids et deux mesures, un monde où vous pardonnez autrui et pourtant, comme ce fut le cas de la victime scarifiée, que ce soit mentalement ou physique, ils ne peuvent atteindre la beauté ; et simultanément vous reconnaissez la cicatrice comme un symbole de force… Et pourtant, Vous vous êtes de nouveau contredis, ce qui suggère selon votre jugement que vous ne percevez pas le monde comme un ensemble, que l'idée du dégât et que la cicatrice est quelque chose de beau, puissant dans un sens, mais seulement lorsqu'ils sont pris en compte par vous-même. Vous trouvez vos propres cicatrices répulsives. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre quelque chose, furieux, mais il ne put émettre un son.

« Je… Et bien quoi, et si je n'aime pas mon propre esprit ? Vous le saviez déjà, je n'aime pas ce qu'on peut y trouver. C'est un vrai bordel. A moins que vous ayez l'intention de me dire que me sentir comme un meurtrier à chaque fois que je pose le pied sur une scène de crime est la putain de chose la plus magnifique qu'il existe ?

- Et le fait que vous soyez connecté à cet homme, que vous soyez capable d'empathie avec lui, involontairement, fait de vous… ? »

Harry serra les dents, et depuis quand ça s'était tourné en psychanalyse, d'abord ?! Pour sûr, il voulait… Bon, il avait besoin d'aide plutôt qu'il ne le souhaitait, de l'aide, mais… Putain !

« Ça fait mon job et mon salaire, pas le vôtre. » il chuchota, avalant son dernier morceau de venaison. « Est-ce que vous cherchez à soudoyer tous vos clients avec un déjeuner ?

- Seulement ceux qui ressemblent à un être capable d'apprécier un repas décent. Les autres se voient offrir des rubix cube, un stylo ou un papier, ou tout ce que je pourrais considérer comme ce qui pourrait leur paraître le plus utile. J'ai remarqué que bon nombre de gens sont plus communicatifs lorsqu'ils ont un objet sur quoi se concentrer ou à manipuler, dans une certaine mesure » énonça Riddle, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai l'air affamé ?

- Peut être auriez-vous une préférence pour une formulation autre, qui serait que j'apprécie votre compagnie, si cela permettait de vous faire prendre conscience de ce que vous êtes. » Le psychiatre sourit d'un air satisfait. Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Et vous m'accusez d'être impoli- » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et les yeux de Riddle se coulèrent dessus. Il prit une dernière gorgée de vin avant de se lever.

« Excusez-moi un instant. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, dût s'arrêter lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit par elle-même, et Ron s'y engouffra comme un vent violent. Harry nota que les yeux de Riddle s'assombrissaient, juste légèrement.

Sûrement la pire des impolitesses, que de s'inviter chez les gens. L'homme semblait avoir une certaine fixation sur les manières.

« Désolé » Ron jeta en direction de Riddle, un peu dédaigneusement, et le regard fixé sur Harry. « C'est Scrimgeour qui m'envoie, on te cherche partout. Il y a eu un autre meurtre. Il veut que tu viennes.

**Note de l'auteur : Vous savez, on comprend que j'ai le « shiny fic syndrome » **_(NdT : le syndrome de la fanfic brillante, genre quand on est attiré par un object brillant_) **quand on voit que je ne fais qu'updater ma fanfiction la moins populaire aussi rapidement, haha. Bon, « shiny fix syndrome » et Hannibal sont en retrait. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire. Vous êtes les sujets de mes caprices et de mes obsessions, muhahahaha.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés, c'est génial de voir qu'il y a actuellement des personnes qui lisent ça, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ****J**

_Note de la traductrice : encore une traduction en quatrième vitesse… Je pense que je la recorrigerai quand j'aurais le temps. Là, je dois juste satisfaire le lecteur avide ;)_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Vous savez, on comprend que j'ai le « shiny fic syndrome » **_(NdT : le syndrome de la fanfic brillante, genre quand on est attiré par un object brillant_) **quand on voit que je ne fais qu'updater ma fanfiction la moins populaire aussi rapidement, haha. Bon, « shiny fix syndrome » et Hannibal sont en retrait. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire. Vous êtes les sujets de mes caprices et de mes obsessions, muhahahaha.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés, c'est génial de voir qu'il y a actuellement des personnes qui lisent ça, et j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

_Note de la traductrice : encore une traduction en quatrième vitesse… Je pense que je la recorrigerai quand j'aurais le temps. Là, je dois juste satisfaire le lecteur avide ;) C'était chaud à traduire, les expressions philosophiques n'ayant pas exactement l'équivalent exacte... Tom et son langage excessivement soutenu..._


	5. Partie 1: 5

_/ !\ NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Finalement, ça me gênait trop, donc j'ai rétabli le vouvoiement. On verra bien quand le moment propice au tutoiement arrivera…_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Harry observa Ron sans bouger pendant de longues secondes.

« Scrimgeour a d'autre recrues » Déclara-t-il, alors qu'un lourd sentiment d'appréhension se logeait dans son ventre. Mais son supérieur insistait toujours pour qu'il soit présent sur certaines scènes de crime en particulier. Celles de Voldemort. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de moi ? Je suis normalement censé être en pause. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom, mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait- un commentaire du genre : « il n'est pas autorisé à partir » quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver, il ne savait pas, « ordre du psychiatre » ? C'était certain que si Tom était son psychiatre, ce que selon toute apparence, il devait être, nonobstant son consentement, alors il devrait dire quelque chose qui l'éloignerait de toute cette crise meurtrière.

Ça n'arrangeait absolument pas sa santé mentale, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

L'angoisse se déversa dans ses veines comme un courant d'eau glacé, et il haïssait le fait que cela ne fut pas seulement par dégoût. Il déglutit bruyamment, sa respiration devenant à chaque instant un peu plus lourde.

Il darda son regard sur Ron au moment où le jeune roux répondait, et il pouvait sentir les yeux de Riddle qui demeurait sur lui en retour.

« C'est-… On pense que c'est de Voldemort. »

Oh mon dieu, il le savait. Il porta sa main au visage, mais se retint d'exprimer plus de choses.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

Bordel, peut-être qu'on lui laisserait un peu de répit si elles pouvaient trembler, s'ils pouvaient voir son esprit s'émietter au fur et à mesure du temps.

« Il y a d'autres agents » Répéta-t-il.

« Allez Harry » appuya Ron « Tu sais que tu représentes ce qu'il y a de mieux. Scrimgeour t'a demandé…

- Scrimgeour m'a aussi forcé à subir cette putain de psychanalyse avec l'autre guignol » Conspua Harry en désignant Tom du menton, l'œil colérique. Quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être que c'était juste commode. Il ne savait pas trop. Il inspira sèchement.

Mais des personnes étaient en train de mourir. Des innocents. Il ne voulait pas y aller_ il le voulait_ mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement prendre des photos et me les montrer ? « Il continua en mâchant les mots. « Tu sais… Tu sais, c'est moins, euh, pire, comme ça…

- Je ne fais que passer le messager » Ajouta Ron, compatissant- Oh dieu, ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette pitié dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! Ce n'était pas de la pitié qui allait l'empêcher de glisser jusque dans le précipice. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de sombrer dans les abysses, ou il trébucherait droit dans cette gueule grande ouverte qui n'attendait que ce moment pour le dévorer, pour le consumer. « Tu vas devoir parler à Scrimegeour ».

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Tom, et refusait de laisser refluer dans son regard le désespoir silencieux, hurlant, secret.

« Je vous accompagnerai sur le moindre de vos pas, Harry. Je vais vous aider. » Murmura Riddle, en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, bon sang !

Il voulait retourner à ces discussions gênantes autour d'un bon repas, c'était mieux que ça, mieux que ces murs qui se refermaient sur lui et que Voldemort et que cette scène de crime imminente et-…

« Hey, hey, doucement » Riddle positionna ses mains des deux côtés de son visage, en coupe, et essayait de le calmer. « Respire. Suis mon rythme respiratoire, tout va bien. »

Il dégagea son visage, son cœur battant à toute vitesse, un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Evidemment, je veux dire, c'est juste un autre putain de cadavre. » Dit Harry d'un ton sec.

Il n'était pas brisé. Il n'était pas abîmé par ça. Il n'était pas en train de s'effondrer- non ! Il n'était pas l'un de ces lâches tremblant qui vomissaient ou s'évanouissaient à tout va en faisant ce genre de travail il était un Gryffondor Il était…Il était un ratel, pas un faible moineau qui avait besoin de plus grand que lui pour le protéger !

Il raffermit sa posture et défia l'assistance du menton.

« Allons-y ».

* * *

Tom Riddle contemplait la scène, emplit d'une fureur dissimulée qui enflammait ses sens.

Un imitateur. Quelqu'un avait l'audace de le copier. Lui ! Lui, qui se trouvait tellement au-dessus de ce crime insignifiant. Ce n'était même pas comparable, tant de négligence…

C'était un travail consternant. Ils étaient passés à côté du sujet.

Quelques aspects transparaissaient, mais c'était plus comme une sorte de parodie, une terrible adaptation cinématographique. Cela ne lui rendait absolument pas justice.

De plus, comment pouvaient-ils seulement songer à violer son territoire, pervertir et s'approprier son nom et sa réputation… Avec ça ?

On disait que l'imitation était une forme de flatterie, mais c'était plus là l'art d'un enfant de trois ans essayant de peindre Mona Lisa à l'aide de crayons cassés.

Tout était faux.

Peut-être qu'un œil étranger pouvait tomber dans le panneau, en remarquant la victime épinglée et éventrée, _ alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se contenter d'un mode d'opération précis, on allait le sous-estimer_ et les détails regorgeaient d'erreurs. Par ailleurs, Harry serait capable de le remarquer en moins d'une seconde, grâce à ses dons.

Il se tourna vers Harry, seule consolation et lieu de sanctuaire dans cette scène de crime. Il ne commettait pas de crime, il créait de l'art, et ceci était un crime. C'était répugnant.

Il discerna Harry en train de froncer les sourcils, alors que le reste des Aurors se précipitaient sur la scène comme une bande de rats affamés.

« C'est un imitateur » fit le garçon, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Un imitateur. » Harry semblait s'être calmé maintenant, maintenant qu'il savait que personne n'allait jouer avec ses émotions, et qu'il était capable de rester objectif- et Tom eut immédiatement l'intense désir de le voir sur l'une de ses scènes de crimes. Cela promettait d'être délicieux. Il devait orchestrer quelque chose pour effacer cette œuvre grotesque.

Bien sûr, il l'avait sur avant même qu'ils n'arrivent sur place, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle… horreur.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Voulut savoir Robards, et n'était-ce pas là une question des plus idiotes ? C'était douloureusement évident. Même s'ils étaient dans l'incapacité d'apprécier sa magnifique précision et la beauté de ses meurtres, ils devraient au moins posséder les capacités cérébrales pour remarquer la réaction d'Harry_ ou plutôt son absence_ en tant qu'indice.

« Ça ne, euh, ça ne sent pas son style. » Marmonna Harry « Et c'est une très mauvaise imitation. »

Exactement. Il y avait un enfer spécial pour le bâtard qui avait massacré son travail.

« C'est identique à l'une des scènes de Voldemort ! » Protesta Dawlish.

« Non, quelque part non » Dit Harry d'une voix basse. « Voldemort, d'une certaine manière, respecte ses victimes. Ce copieur ne le fait pas_ il respecte Voldemort. Toute son attention est focalisée pour essayer de faire en sorte que ça puisse ressembler autant que possible à l'une de scènes de Voldemort… Allant même jusqu'à choisir un papillon identique, celui qui est rouge avec des points sur les ailes, qui font penser à des yeux, et qu'ils utilisent… » La voix d'Harry s'estompa, et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Aucun des Aurors ne répondit.

C'était douloureux.

« En mimant l'image d'un prédateur supérieur, bien plus dangereux » il ajouta, et Harry se tourna dans sa direction. « Notre imitateur tente de communiquer avec Voldemort.

- Exactement ! » S'exclama Harry.

« C'est un admirateur ? » Weasley fronça les sourcils. « Génial, l'autre bâtard a un partisan, maintenant. Fantastique, quoi. Ça va donner le culte des petits psychopathes qui donnent la chair de poule.

- Si c'est un admirateur, ce n'en est pas un que Voldemort aimerait, en tout cas. » Attesta Harry. « Ou du moins, pas tout à fait. Pas assez d'attention portée à la victime. Voldemort se concentre toujours sur la victime, leur mort, tout ce que leur mort représente depuis sa méthodologie, en passant par le positionnement, jusqu'à la symbolique du papillon. Bon sang, » La voix d'Harry flancha « même ce à quoi ressemble la victime, parfois.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de sous-entendre que Voldemort prend soin de ses victimes.

- « Prendre soin » n'est pas la bonne formulation » Corrigea Harry « C'est plus… Tu sais, le genre de personne à remercier une biche ou un daim après l'avoir tué ? Pour le sacrifice ? C'est comme ça. C'est lui le dieu, et eux sont les sacrifices, sa purification, la peste purificatrice si tu veux rentrer dans le biblique.

- Vachement narcissique, le type » chuchota Robards.

« Je pense que nous digressons. » Intervint durement Scrimgeour. « Qu'est-ce que cet imitateur essaie de dire à Voldemort ? »

Tom fit un pas en arrière, silencieux, en considérant le sol éclaboussé de sang, le corps au regard vide, écartelé et gisant sur le lit, imbibant les draps blancs d'un rouge écarlate. Le papillon était là, empalé, et il fit un pas en avant pour gentiment retirer l'épingle et le récupérer.

« H-Hé, c'est un élément de preuve ! » Dawlish gueula à son intention. Il se retint juste de ne pas lui jeter un regard méprisant.

« Votre équipe a eu l'occasion de prendre plusieurs photos, et possède un libre accès à une Pensine. A moins que vous ne planifiez de laisser cette créature agoniser pour votre propre divertissement, je ne vois aucun problème dans cette action. Éventuellement, vous devez redouter de le voir s'envoler. » Une ironie caustique s'insinuait entre ces phrases .

Il passa son pouce sur les ailes délicates, et tenta de ne pas sourire lorsque le papillon frémit. Quel plaisir de détenir une telle créature, libre, entre ses mains… Et pourtant quelle tragédie.

« Il pourrait juste essayer de lui faire voir son respect et de lui rendre hommages. » Murmura Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, et ses yeux se baladant sur la scène. « Peut-être qu'il ou elle croit devoir une dette envers Voldemort ? Le meurtrier est allé loin pour essayer de l'égaler, même s'il n'a pas tout à fait compris le cœur même du sujet. Je veux dire… Ils ne pourraient ne pas connaître ses motivations, et donc mettre en œuvre leur propre interprétation ou quelque chose dans le genre. Peut-être, je ne sais pas, peut-être que Voldemort a pu les ou l'aider par le passé. »

Un ancien client ? Comment aurait-on pu découvrir sa véritable identité ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Autrement, il aurait été contacté directement.

« Voldemort n'aide personne

- Il massacre les gens qu'ils considèrent comme vils, comme les déchets de la société, et les transforme en quelque chose qu'il considère beau. » Lâcha froidement Harry, irrité, presque défensif. « Dans son esprit, il aide autrui. Dans son esprit, il fait de ses mains un monde meilleur en recyclant les déchets… Parmi tant d'autres choses, bien sûr. »

Il devrait visiter ses scènes de crimes plus souvent, désormais. Harry avait presque effacé le ridicule de l'imitateur.

Presque.

Il le flattait d'ailleurs largement plus que ce meurtrier, cette vermine qui rampait à ses pieds comme un enfant en manque d'affection. Cela aurait pu être sympathique s'il n'y avait pas eu cette négligence flagrante pour le matériau et la mort même.

La mort n'était pas seulement un moyen, mais une fin en soi, éternelle, transposée, singulière et universelle, une superposition de symbolisme, et une conclusion.

Mais, éventuellement, il pourrait toujours utiliser cet imitateur. Néanmoins, il devait toujours se figurer de sa véritable identité.

Avant les Aurors, de préférence.

Certains d'entre eux demeuraient sceptiques_ pas tout à fait dédaigneux envers les talents d'Harry, ou irrespectueux, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre.

« Je suis de ton avis, Harry » dit-il, en considérant le garçon. « D'après les photos que j'ai eu en ma possession, la précision de Voldemort n'est pas atteinte. En vérité, il qualifierait certainement ce meurtre comme une horrible offense à ses propres goûts.

- Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda Fierpied, curieux.

Harry semblait tout aussi frustré que lui. Quand bien même le garçon détestait sa capacité à rentrer en empathie avec lui, cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il ne s'aliénait pas toute personne qui manquait à mettre le doigt sur ce concept, et d'autant plus que cela leur paraissait particulièrement évident.

Fierpied en prit conscience, et continua sur la défensive :

« Eh bien, tu le fais paraître comme un narcissique qui se prend pour dieu ! Il se sentirait sûrement flatté s'il savait que quelqu'un essayait d'être comme lui.

- Quand Lucifer essaya de se jouer de Dieu, et devint trop fier, Dieu l'éjecta du paradis. » Il rétorqua, pas tout à fait calmement. « Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Voldemort… Selon lui, et ce tueur ne le sera jamais. Il a violé le code de Voldemort.

- Voldemort a un code ? Harry, tu viens de dire qu'il n'avait pas de morale -» Weasley semblait perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas un code morale » précisa Harry « Mais tout à une valeur, dans un sens comme dans autre, et par-dessus tout, Voldemort respecte la puissance_ que cela soit sa propre puissance, celle de la mort, ou de n'importe quoi. Riddle a raison, Voldemort trouverait ça irrespecteux.

-Donc, théoriquement, » déclara Dawlish « on pourrait juste révéler l'identité du meurtrier dans les journaux ou publier les photos de la scène, et Voldemort s'en occuperait pour nous, en le traquant comme une bête »

Tout le monde l'observa, et l'Auror remua, mal à l'aise.

« Je suppose que c'est une possibilité » admit Scrimgeour d'un ton raide « Mais nous n'encourageons pas de tels comportements. »

Harry était toujours en train de déambuler sur la scène, l'examinant dans les moindres détails.

« A moins que, bien sûr, nous trouvions l'imitateur en premier, ce qui nous permettrait de l'utiliser comme appât » murmura le garçon. » Une pierre deux coups… Bien que je doute que Voldemort soit assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège. Vous savez déjà que je pense que c'est un homme extrêmement intelligent, doublé d'un sorcier particulièrement puissant. Non, le véritable problème, c'est ce qu'il essaie de dire à Voldemort. Est-ce « je suis un fan » ou quelque chose de plus ? »

C'était quelque chose de plus. Il l'avait déjà deviné, mais cela n'amoindrissait pas l'offense.

Il contempla le papillon dans ses mains.

« Docteur Riddle, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Interrogea Scrimgeour.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de poser la question à M. Potter. » il susurra, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

« Quoi ? Par pitié, arrêtez d'analyser tout ce que je fais. »

Eh bien, Harry lisait dans ses moindres faits et gestes, à travers une performance un peu moins consciente.

« Vous vous êtes bien forgé une idée, n'est-ce pas ? » il riposta.

« Ce n'est même pas une véritable idée, juste… J'ai dit plus tôt qu'il pouvait essayer de rendre respect à Voldemort à travers ça. Un hommage. Mais ça indiquerait que Voldemort l'aurait aidé par le passé, mais c'est… Le papillon… Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Harry se dirigea vers lui et ses doigts glissèrent contre sa paume tandis qu'il récupérait précautionneusement la créature entre ses propres mains.

« Ouaip. Des points en forme d'yeux. Euh, comme Riddle a dit, ils les utilisent pour détourner les prédateurs en se faisant paraître plus dangereux, ce qui pourrait suggérer qu'il pense que Voldemort et un plus gros prédateur qu'il essaie d'imiter avec tout cet attirail, auquel cas ce indiquerait qu'il recherche une protection contre quelque chose. Mais, bon, j'ai fait des recherches sur les papillons depuis qu'ils sont apparus pour la première fois, avec Voldemort, et ils sont aussi utilisés pour… La reconnaissance de partenaires. Comme avec les paons, par exemple, et cette scène hurle « regarde-moi ! ». Et on a pris le cœur. » Harry lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. « Il a volé un cœur.

- Attend, t'es en train de dire que le meurtrier est amoureux de Voldemort ?

- C'est peut être un admirateur très intense, mais oui. Quelque part. Ils, il ou elle veut l'impressionner, et, bon… Franchement… Vous savez quand un enfant imite quelqu'un qu'il respecte ?

- Vous pensez qu'il est à la recherche d'un mentor » conclut Tom.

« C'est possible

- « Il ? » » Scrimgeour insista sur le pronom. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est un « il » ?

-Voldemort a une préférence pour les hommes, en tant que victime. » Harry haussa des épaules. « Il a attaqué des femmes, parfois, mais il est plus centré sur le sexe masculin. Pas qu'il ne pourrait pas varier, mais bon, il préfère les hommes.

- Faudrait-il préparer une garde rapprochée ? » Tom demanda, et Harry parut surpris.

« Quoi ?

- Et bien, Voldemort a choisis de devenir _votre _mentor, et ne se concentre que sur vous pour le moment. Cette personne est entrée en compétition avec vous » continua Tom.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Merde. »

Le garçon eut l'air bouleversé, et il fit un pas en avant, plutôt satisfait de sa suggestion, même s'il insinuait par là un réel avertissement. Il conduisit Harry vers la sortie.

« Je présume que vous avez eu tout ce dont vous aviez besoin de la part de mon client … »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : un scénario de chapitre bof bof. Je préfère écrire leurs séances, mais néanmoins, qu'en pensez-vous ? ) Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci autant que les autres.**

_Note de la traductrice. Tom. Je t'adore. J'adore encore plus vos petits contacts discrets, un doigt par-ci, une main par là. Voilà, juste une déclaration d'amour._


End file.
